


The Need to Protect

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Protectiveness, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Marcissan must protect his city. Sometimes he is the one who needs the protection.
Relationships: Jairo | Swaine & Lars | Marcassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Need to Protect

Marcissan loved to take walks in his city. When he could get away, he would walk for hours, his head down and his heart high. He loved to see his people, to see them happy and learn what needed fixing when they were sad. He knew the crime rate had gone up while he was heartbroken, but he didn't know how much crime there truly was in his home. He didn't know how many were arrested on ridiculous charges. He didn't know how many weren't given what they were owed because of him. He needed to protect his city. He needed to prove to Gascon that he could take care of himself and his people. He needed to know his people first to do so.

He still knew his city by heart, even though it was so long ago that he and his brother snuck out to see every nook and cranny. Even though the city changed daily. He knew how to find what he needed to. He could see the patterns in the floor and find the way home.

He also found his way into trouble. 

He was walking. A simple walk. His advisors allowed it when he told them he would be back in under 10 minutes. He just wanted to say hello to the baker lady who hadn't had enough money for the week's food. If he slipped her enough guilders to buy those new clothes she needed and then some, nobody had to know. Then he started his way back to the castle.

In all honesty, he didn't expect to be stabbed. If he were expecting it, he would have been prepared. He wouldn't be lying bleeding in an alleyway for no good reason. The attacker didn't even wait after he checked to see his coin purse empty. And Marcissan became alone. But he knew someone would come. He was running late anyway, and he knew the guards would come for him before the agreed time. He was glad for that. He saw Micah look down the alleyway. He heard him shout for the other guards. Marcissan knew he would be safe when he passed out.

He woke up in the medical area. Despite it being a medbay, Marcissan had fond memories of going here when a joke with Gascon went too far.

His memories also held the shouting he was hearing now. Despite his rank, Micah was… scolding him. For being attacked out of nowhere. Marcissan couldn't say he didn't deserve it, but it didn't help when he pointed out the attacker only wanted to mug him, and probably didn't know they commited accidental treason.

Micah calmed down, eventually. Marcissan tried not to show how relieved he was. He hated shouting. It reminded him of things he would rather forget. Micah, with his newfound calm -and mortified- expression, quickly blurted out that Gascon would be there any moment.

Great. Just great. Marcissan would take the shouting any day over his brother worrying about this.

And worry he did. He didn't shout, he knew what kind of effect shouting had on his baby brother, but he did fret. He was a worrier at heart. Even if he hid it behind tricky fingers and quiet stares. 

Marcissan didn't like worrying people. He would much rather be the caretaker. He loved taking care of his city. Not so much himself. But that's why his brother was there. To take care of him. Like always. Like when they were little. Like when he came back. It will always be like this.

Marcissan ached. His side hurt. He was bleeding. Magic couldn't do everything. It wasn't healthy to do all healing with magic. It keeps the pain for longer. But it stopped the hit from being fatal. It kept him alive. That was the least he could ask for. 

His brother was there, helping him heal. Thats all he could really ask for. His brother would always protect him, and in turn their home.


End file.
